


Lucky

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seventh of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

_She's so lucky, she's a star_  
_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_  
_If there's nothing missing in my life  
_ _Then why do these tears come at night_

She awoke early Friday morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She knew it was her manager, he was the only one who wasn’t so in awe of her to do something like that. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 6:42 am. Fan-fucking-tastic. She’d only finally fallen asleep four hours earlier, and she had a full day of appearances and interviews to promote her new movie ahead of her, then a party that night for some big-name producer she’d never actually met. She sighed, rolled out of bed and headed for the door. It was going to be a long day.

\---

It was after 3 am when she finally stumbled back home. She’d spent the entire day smiling and talking to people, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. She loved it, she really did. This was her dream, what she’d been working toward since she was a baby. She was just so _tired,_ all of the time.

She walked out to her balcony and looked out over the city. It wasn’t exactly quiet, New York never is, but there was an air of peacefulness that only existed in the earliest hours of the day. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

This had become a regular occurrence. She’d get a minimal amount of sleep (most days she ran on 3-4 hours If she was really lucky she could get up to 6, but that was a rare treat), spend all day out at whatever events her manager and agent booked for her, then come home, go out on the balcony and cry. She didn’t understand it. She had everything she ever wanted. She’d starred on Broadway and recorded albums that went platinum in a matter of weeks. She acted on television and in movies. She had a Tony, a Grammy, an Emmy and had been nominated for an Oscar twice, and critics were already saying that she’d be nominated again for her latest role and the third time’s the charm. She’d become an international superstar and a household name, and she wasn’t even thirty. So why did she cry herself to sleep every night?

Even though it was late, the apartment across the street had a light on. She could see a couple cuddling on the couch watching TV. They were feeding each other popcorn and kissing, and seemed to be completely in love.

Love. That was it. Despite all her success, she was alone. She barely even had friends, never mind a boyfriend or girlfriend. When her career first started taking off, she was too focused on making it to worry about dating. When she got more popular, her manager warned her about letting anyone get too close, since she was a big star and she could never be too careful. What if the person was just interested in her money or celebrity, or worse, what if they were trying to get a story for a magazine or material for a tell-all book? Now that she was an established star, she was too busy. At least, that’s what she told reporters who asked about her personal life. The truth was, she just didn’t know how to be with someone, and she had a hard time trusting people. But that didn’t mean she didn’t _want_ to find someone. It was just easier to be alone. That way, she couldn’t get hurt, and she didn’t need to worry about making sure anyone else was okay. She could just take care of herself. She knew how to do that; she’d been doing it for 29 years. The idea of being with someone else at this point was just too scary to contemplate. She would rather spend every night sobbing alone on her balcony.

***

“Cut! That was fantastic, Rachel. Really beautiful. I think we got it. That’s a wrap everyone! Enjoy your weekend!” The director smiled at her. The cast and crew started cleaning up the set and collecting their belonging, ready to head home and relax for a couple of days. Rachel walked off toward her trailer to change, waving and saying goodbye to people on her way. She’d spent all morning shooting crying scenes, and she was exhausted. She entered her trailer, dropped the dress from Wardrobe on the floor and collapsed on the couch. She felt someone straddle her hips, lean over and kiss her lightly. She knew who it was without opening her eyes and smiled.

“Hi baby. I know you’re tired, but do you think you have the energy to go out for dinner? Brittany and Santana are here for the weekend and they want to see us.”

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend. “Of course I have energy for them! I just need a nap first, so come here and cuddle with me.”

Quinn laughed and kissed her, but stood up. “I don’t think Spencer would be too happy to find you sleeping here when she wrapped early specifically because she knew how hard you’ve been working. Put on some clothes and come home, then we can nap and shower before dinner. Sound good?”

Rachel nodded. “Okay. It is nice being friends with your director. I think she was eager to get home anyway, Ashley just got home from her tour and they have some catching up to do.” She smirked, and got up off the couch to get dressed while Quinn gathered their stuff. They quickly checked the trailer to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything important. Just as Quinn was about to open the door to go out to their car, Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled until Quinn was facing her. She looked into her eyes for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

“Thank you.”

Quinn cocked her head to the side in confusion. “You’re welcome I guess? What are you thanking me for?”

“For being here. This movie has been making me think about what my life could have been if it weren’t for you. I probably would have been exactly like my character, but you didn’t let that happen, and I’m so happy about that cause you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, more than any award I’ve won or will ever win, and I love you.”

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. “I love you too, munchkin. I promise I’ll never let you become one of those people that cries themselves to sleep at night. You’re my favorite, forever. You’re stuck with me baby.”

Rachel grinned and opened the trailer door. “Good. I’m glad. Let’s go home. Suddenly I’m not so tired anymore. I’m kind of...hungry, actually.”

Quinn raised her eyebrow. “Oh really, now. Well, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t allow you to eat? Come on, I’ll drive. We’ll be home in 7 minutes.”

“Baby, we live 15 minutes away.”

Quinn smirked. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Lucky, by Britney Spears


End file.
